Talk:Ember/@comment-32972576-20181029162135/@comment-24.231.122.207-20181030071920
Been a salty Ember main since 2013 and I can tell you you've got the right idea with Flash Accel. Don't bother with Fireball Frenzy UNLESS you are rolling in a pre-made with voicechat so you can tell them to stop moving so you can buff them, since it requires a direct hit. Don't use both though, not worth giving up a second slot + 1 is enough for team-buffing, unless you're running elite onslaught or trying to farm john prodman for his sweet poster. But for general content and sorties, flash accel or fireball frenzy is enough. If you go for Flash Accel, which is imo the better choice, go for range + efficiency, with strength after depending on how many mod slots you're willing to dedicate to power mods. Streamline, Fleeting Expertise (rank 4/50-50), augur reach and stretch are good start points. If you have Zenurik energizing dash (and why wouldn't you? It's wonderful) you can drop fleeting expertise for intensify or transient fortitude. If you use Fireball Frenzy, go for high strength + duration. Focus more on buffing your teammates rather than using accelerant since you'll want to use blind rage to make fireball frenzy reall hurt, but that'll make spamming acclerant very costly, especially if you use narrow minded for the double duration so you won't need to follow your allies around constantly. Still strongly recommend only adding fireball frenzy for when you intend to go for lvl150+ or are in a a premade with voicechat so you don't waste 20+ fireballs trying to hit speedybois. Now if you insist on using both, then priotizie range >> strength & efficiency >> duration. Fireblast is pretty bad, since instead of acting like the Hyekka Master's fire grenade, or oberon's hallowed ground but with fire damage, it just makes that dinky ring. The fire wall it makes is semi-useful as a crowd nuke when comboed with high power strength (250% or more) accelerant, it can wipe out corpus and infested up till around 60 or so. It's just very poor on energy efficiency. If you're not going team-buffer, avoid corrupt mods. Ember's kit needs literally every stat and you can't effectively balance all of them if you want a versatile mage build. You COULD go maximum power strength, in which case accelerant + fully charged fireball becomes very powerful. . .but given how much energy it takes and how it's easier + faster to just shoot them, it's rarely worth it. Though, in PoE, seeing enemies fly into the air and hit the skybox from fireball is pretty satisfying. Also good call on not using WoF. DE stupidly nerfed its range (AFTER nerfing it hitting 3 targets down to 1, they did that to promote Nova's release back in 2013) because Ember is a "kill hoarder at maps under Lv.30". The increased energy cost for more dmg was fine, but the range nerf-buildup is such a big steaming pile of evidence that DE doesn't actually play their game and only listens to the brainless loudmouths who cry about kill-counts in a PvE game. . .because a pure-offensive frame shouldn't get kills right? Meanwhile, go to hydron and Saryns Frosts Volts are just pressing 4 and wiping the map. . .two of those are tanks, shouldn't be out-nuking the original nuke frame. Fun fact: look up Overheat on here. It was removed for being "Too OP" but now we have plenty of frames with the same type of "% dmg reduction" power. . . Gara's Splinter Storm, Mesa's Shatter Shield, Blessing, etc etc. Overall, you can be a decent team buffer, and mix the mods based on how much durability/speed/utility you want vs pure mage-caster power mods. Personally I like a 3 power 3 durability 2 utility spread, but if you're willing to go full power mods, you could have some pretty good results at the cost of being very squishy. Also entirely depends on if you're building just for a particular mode. Personally though, gotta have Firewalker installed on Ember. Those *HOT* style points are just too valuable for Fashionframe.